They Are So Naive
by Miss Crookshanks
Summary: Hermione has always had her suspicions, but when Harry comes out, she is the only way everyone will accept it.


You wouldn't think it, but I, Hermione granger, can read everyone's minds. Passively too. Problem is I can only read the top layer. I can't go through memories and such.

You wouldn't believe how annoying that is.

Well, I couldn't read their minds until my sixth year. Then I knew Ron loved me. He just didn't know how to show it. Ever. Instead he stuck with Lavender Brown. Merlin, I hate her!! All she wanted was someone to make her more popular and get her into bigger gossip! And closer to Harry. I would be willing to give her a cuss out anytime.

Where am I going?

Well, all through our camping trip, I knew what Harry and Ron were thinking. Ron was always thinking about our mission or me.

Funny, never thought he was the type.

Harry was usually thinking about us, Ginny or Voldemort. Usually Voldemort and bits of him. Horcruxes are just nasty. Seven? Really?

Harry felt a lot for Ginny. Always just as pissed she was snogging someone as Ron. I wonder where that all went. I never could understand where those feelings came from.

They haven't told anyone yet, probably because of his family. They are so naïve, yet so right, at the same time. So vexing.

Harry Potter, the savior, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, my best friend, is in love with that stuck-up, so-called Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy. Ick.

Harry waltzes in after the Battle of Hogwarts, followed by someone under his invisibility cloak. I couldn't tell who was under the cloak. That would have been so useful.

He had a look of absolute determination on face. His green eyes glinted in a slightly menacing way.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Ron, staring at our best friend.

"You three would still accept anything that I so, right?" he asked.

"Harry," I said hesitantly, still not understanding what he wanted to tell us.

He turned and whispered, "come out" to the person behind him. I gasped at who was there as Ron stood up abruptly and pulled his wand. Ginny sat frozen, her eyes full of hatred.

The only thing I could hear from Draco was "I told him, I told him, I didn't want to come out. Why did he want to tell his friends?"

"Harry, why did you bring this Death-Eater slime in here?" Ginny asked quietly, hate dripping from every syllable.

"Because, and I would much prefer it if you didn't hex me, I love him."

Ginny, didn't listen to Harry and immediately pulled out her wand to hex him. Thankfully, Harry was good at shield charms; otherwise, they would both have been flattened. She had always been good at those Bat Boogey Hexes.

Then I was flooded with all of the emotion that they felt. I gasped, and they all looked at me. Ron and Ginny with looks of hate, Harry with hope, and Draco with utter confusion.

"I can read your mind, Draco," I whispered through my shock.

"I knew that, I, I'm just shocked that it worked."

I smiled at the innocence of his statement. Unfortunately, Weasleys don't forgive quite as quickly.

"OH thanks! Now I have more of a reason to hate him!!" screeched Ginny. She then flew at Draco, but instead ran into Harry.

"Don't. Touch. Him." He growled at her, cutting off the circulation to her hands.

"You don't have to hurt her," Draco mumbled.

Ginny stared at him, no longer with hate, but with awe.

"Harry," Draco walked forward, touching him on the arm, "Let go, you're hurting her." He began to pry Harry's hands away deftly.

"Usually you would just hurt us. Insult us."

"Maybe living with the Dark Lord changes your point of view a little."

"You had to live with Voldemort?" asked Ron.

Draco flinched, then nodded. He finished prying Harry's hands away, and dropped his hands. Ginny caught one, looking at it with some understanding.

"Who says I can't try to forgive you?"

"ME!" shouted Ron.

"When are you going to stop babying me?"

"When you stop being an idiot."

"I'll start listening when you do."

"Hermione-"

"I'm with them Ron. Sorry."

He cursed, but accepted the fact that his best friend was in love with his worst enemy.

Who knew that he could actually be that smart?

* * *

Okay, i won't usually do oneshots, and i doubt this will stay a oneshot, but i couldn't resist. I don't know if I will continue my story Forbidden Love, or if I do, it won't be in that way. Sorry, I will try to wrap it up. otherwise, i would love to hear what you think about this!!


End file.
